ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
GUTS (Global Utility Task Squad) (Project D)
GUTS (Global Utility Task Squad) is a branch of the EDL tasked with investigating alien activity and supernatural phenomenon. History GUTS was founded in the late 20th century as reports of extraterrestrial and supernatural became public. The organization is under the command of EDL General Adam Ray since its founding and has apprehended thousands of aliens and solved mysteries and conspiracies very year. Sub-Organizations *GUTS Alpha Corps: The Alpha Corps is the core organization of GUTS. They primarily investigate extraterrestrial activities and help evacuate civilians during monster attacks. *GUTS Black Buster Corps: The Black Buster Corps is an elite black ops squad that arrests aliens with nefarious plans on Earth. *GUTS XIG: XIG is GUTS on-field research team that monitors strange phenomeon and monster activity. Equipment Standard Infantry Equipment * GUTS Suit: The standard issue suit that is resistant to the elements. The owner's name is written on the back. ** GUTS Stealth Suit: The Black Buster Corps uses black colored GUTS suits with in-built stealth features. * VidCom: A multi-purpose communicator that can be used to communicate with members, environmental checking, and as a translator. * GUTS Laser Gun: Standard issue pistol that fires non-lethal lasers. ** Tri-Gun S: The Tri-Gun S is the standard issue sidearm for the Black Buster Corps, firing shock rounds instead of lasers. * Sonic Rifle: A weapon that uses sonic pulses to disorient enemies. * Multi-Case: A large case used carry many equipment for on-field operations. Combat Equipments and Weapons (Standard) *GUTS Armor: Armored vests worn during dangerous missions. Resistant to conventional and energy weapons. *GUTS Laser Rifle: Fires lethal lasers that melts steel doors. *GUTS Bazooka: A rocket launcher for demolitions and destroy alien vehicles. *GUTS Shock Rifle: Fires heavy pellets that shocks the enemies through injury. Only used by the Black Buster Corps. Aircraft * GUTS Hurricane: A light and fast jet armed with laser cannons and missiles for self-defense. Based on GUTS Wing 1. ** GUTS Stealth Hurricane: A stealthy variant of the GUTS Hurricane. * GUTS Storm: A medium-sized jet armed with a heavy laser cannon and missiles for self-defense. Based on GUTS Wing 2. * GUTS Tornado: A combination aircraft made out of three aircraft. When combined, it can use the superheavy laser cannon. Based on GUTS Eagle. * GUTS Typhoon: A transport helicopter. Vehicles * GUTS Car: A car with GUTS livery that can carry 6 passengers. The Black Buster Corps uses black colored GUTS Cars. * GUTS Motorcycle: A high-speed motorcycle with GUTS livery. Sometimes carried by the GUTS Truck. * GUTS Truck: A heavy truck with GUTS livery. There are 2 models: Medical, Carrier, and Breach (exclusive to the Black Buster Corps). Members GUTS (Main) * Captain Iruma: The leader of GUTS Japan. * Deputy Captain Seichiro Kohda: The second-in-command of GUTS Japan. A skilled marksman and gunslinger. * Member Daigo: The most active member of GUTS Japan. Constantly gets kidnapped by aliens. * Member Asuka: The ace pilot of GUTS Japan. Dreams of becoming an astronaut. * Member Rena Yamamura: The other ace pilot of GUTS Japan. * Member Masami Nakajima: Member of GUTS XIG. * Member Jun Midorikawa: The mission command of GUTS Alpha Corps. Bases * Base Campanella: A GUTS base located in Yokosuka. It can deploy the Dolphar 22, a large attack shbmarine. * Base Gardi: The Black Buster Corps' main base of operation. * Base Kolakerf: A GUTS base located somewhere in Europe. It can deploy the Artdessei, a large aircraft powered by a Zepellion engine. * Base Snow White: A GUTS base located somewhere in North America. Trivia * The team is obviously based on GUTS (Global Unlimited Task Squad) from Ultraman Tiga. * The bases are named after the machines used by both GUTS and Super GUTS. The only exception of this is Base Gardi, which is named after the friendly kaiju from Ultraman Tiga. Category:Fan Organizations Category:Sentinel 72 Category:Project D